Wolf Pack Inc : Organisateur d'événement en tout genre
by KazukiTemura
Summary: Lorsque Stiles se voit chargé de la Gay Pride de Beacon Hills et que dès la première réunion avec le nouveau maire tout se complique. Est-ce que son amour pour les hommes sexy pourrait tout arranger?
1. Guide de survie en territoire ennuyeux

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic **Kill, survive and love** ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'arrête pas. Mais cette semaine j'ai eu 7 examens en 5 jours et j'avais besoin d'un moyen pour décompresser et cette histoire s'est écrite toute seule. J'espère que vous aimerez!

Warning: Cette fic est classée M. Même si il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, il y a un peu de langage cru et à connotation sexuelle.

Pairing: Stiles x **?** (même si vous le savez probablement déjà, c'est même sûr, je trouve ça drôle de garder le «suspense»!)

Je veux simplement préciser qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Jeff Davis.

* * *

 ** Chapitre 1**

 **Guide de survie en territoire ennuyeux**

Dans un grand bureau lumineux, au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de quatre étages du quartier huppé de Beacon Hills, se trouvait Stiles Stilinski PDG de la compagnie Wolf Pack organisatrice d'événement en tout genre, et Isaac Lahey, son secrétaire… Disons plutôt son homme à tout faire. Le premier, assis à son bureau, était en train de jouer une partie de Tetris sur son ordinateur. Tandis que le deuxième était en train de… faire une partie de Candy Crush sur sa tablette électronique. ( _Auteure :_ _sérieusement… La productivité les mecs, vous connaissez?)._ Mais après 15 minutes de totale inactivité, une petite musique annonçant une défaite retentit dans le bureau silencieux. Stiles venait enfin de perdre une partie. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son assistant ( _*_ _ **tousse***_ _Sous-fifre_ ) se trouvait dans son bureau.

\- Isaac, si tu es dans mon bureau cela doit surement dire que les bracelets et les t-shirts sont arrivés?

\- Oui, dit le blond en changeant rapidement d'onglet sur son Ipad, les caisses sont dans le local de rangement B-12.

\- Bingo! (B-12, Bingo… Vous avez compris?)

Isaac, habitué à ce genre de mauvais jeu de mot, recommença à parler comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompus.

\- Mais par contre, il y a un des chars qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Les techniciens qui s'en occupent vont surement m'appeler dans quelques heures et me dirent qu'il y avait seulement un peu de trafic. Mais il faut dire qu'en même temps ils arrivent directement de la Floride. C'est le pays qu'ils doivent traverser! Mais bon, je devais tout de même venir te le dire au cas où il ne pourrait pas être là la semaine prochaine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis ils ne peuvent vraiment pas être là, nous n'avons qu'à faire marcher ceux qui devaient parader dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si je leur demandais d'escalader l'Everest! C'est juste quelques kilomètres de marche ou ils n'auront qu'à sourire et à saluer de la main. Ça va leur faire faire du sport! En plus, s'ils ne voulaient pas marcher, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas s'inscrire pour participer. Ce n'est pas censé être une épreuve que de faire partie de la Gay Pride. C'est même un honneur, putain! On ne parade pas simplement pour le plaisirs de parader, mais pour monter aux gens que l'on s'aime tel que nous sommes, gay, lesbienne, bi… s'exclama d'une traite Stiles sans même reprendre sa respiration.

Après sa tirade, Isaac fit semblant de chasser une larme de son œil en reniflant. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard moqueur à son patron de ses yeux parfaitement secs.

\- Du calme Stiles, prend une bonne respiration, tu te sentiras mieux après. Puis n'oublie pas, Scott et moi serons là aussi. Pour rien au monde nous manquerions l'occasion de pouvoir s'embrasser en public, dit le blond en rangeant son Ipad. Et puis à la base, on parlait d'un camion pris dans les bouchons de circulation… Mais bon, je m'occupe de ça. Oh et Stiles, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir du bureau, n'oublie pas la réunion à la mairie avec le nouveau maire.

La porte se ferma derrière lui, et ses pas s'éloignèrent sur le tapis du couloir. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux.

\- On a un nouveau maire?

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Un café, deux cafés, trois cafés, quatre cafés, cinq moutons, six moutons, seeeppt mooouuutoonns….Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….. Non! Mauvais Stiles! Pas dodo! Ne pas dormir! Ne pas…..dooormir…..dodo….. Je me laissais tranquillement retomber sur le confortable fauteuil en cuir. Je plaçai lentement mes bras devant moi sur la table et tout doucement je lovai ma tête par-dessus. J'exhalai un soupir de bien-être. Un petit somme ne me fera pas de mal. Et puis, si le maire n'avait pas voulu que je fasse une sieste, il ne m'aurait pas laissé poireauter pendant 3 heures dans cette salle de réunion aux sièges siii moelleux. Je soupirai une dernière fois de contentement et je m'endormis.

3h27 de l'après-midi 19 juillet 2016

 _Assis dans un fauteuil digne du Pays de merveilles, une tasse de thé dans la main, je tapais la discute avec une citrouille. Une très gentille citrouille, soit dit en passant. Mais très bavarde. Trop bavarde. Car depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne cessait de parler. Elle jacassait à propos de l'Halloween (qu'elle n'aime pas), des enfants (qu'elle n'aime pas non plus) et des bonbons (qu'elle trouve dégoutants). En fait j'y pense, mais elle est super chiante comme citrouille! Alors tandis qu'elle continuait de déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi, je tendis la main et je tirai sur la tige se trouvant au sommet de sa tête (parce que ça me tentait). Et alors qu'elle tentait de me mordre, avec un bruit de champagne que l'on débouche elle explosa en une dizaine de géants biscuits aux chocolats. Et alors que je tendais la main pour en prendre un, je sentis un poids apparaitre sur mon épaule gauche, interrompant mon geste._

 _\- Fils? Entendis-je,_ Stiles? Aller réveille toi mon grand, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour dormir.

Me sentant doucement secoué, j'ouvris lentement les yeux. C'est comme cela que je découvris le visage de mon père à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Je criai alors, de façon super virile bien sûr, puis je bondis de mon siège sous l'effet de peur que créa mon paternel.

\- Sérieusement papa, ne me refait plus jamais ça! M'exclamais-je en essayant de faire redescendre le rythme de mes battements de cœur.

\- D'accord, mais à condition que tu ne t'endormes plus n'importe où. Parce que te connaissant il pourrait t'arriver pleins de conneries et je préfèrerais te mettre en cellule pour être sûr que ça ne se produise pas, dit John en soupirant.

\- Alors ça, je ne peux pas te le promettre même sous peine d'arrestation. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ma faute si le maire est en retard au rendez-vous qu'il a lui-même planifié. Ça fait… je regardai l'heure sur ma montre, plus de 4 heures que j'attends, alors je me suis endormi. En plus, tu as interrompu mon rêve au pire moment. J'allais manger des biscuits au chocolat. Et tu sais que c'est sacrilège d'empêcher quelqu'un de manger des biscuits au chocolat. En plus, ils provenaient d'une citrouille que je venais de faire exploser, alors je me demandais si ils allaient avoir un petit goût de courge…

\- D'accord, d'accord, ne plus t'empêcher de manger des biscuits à la citrouille deviendras ma nouvelle priorité, dit mon père, mais sérieusement, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'endormir n'importe où et faire des rêves aussi bizarre. Mais bon, je suis désolé Stiles, mais il va falloir que je te quitte. Je dois aller rejoindre Parrish dans le bureau du maire.

\- Oh, alors le renommé nouveau maire est ici? Il doit me trouver bien pathétique pour ne même pas m'avoir averti qu'il ne viendrait pas à la réunion, dis-je vexé.

\- Non, ce n'est surement pas ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi? Demandais-je. Il était tellement occupé à faire passer un projet de loi interdisant les décorations de noël avant le mois de décembre qu'il n'a pas pu passer me dire un mot?

\- À la place de dire n'importe quoi, suis-moi et tu verras.

\- Parfait chef! Je vous suis chef! Dis-je en parodiant le salut militaire.

\- Arrête d'agir comme si tu avais 8 ans. Tu en a 25 bon Dieu! S'exaspéra mon père en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris sous cape en suivant mon père hors de la salle. Une fois sortis, il nous fis traverser une demi-douzaine de couloir avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une double porte en chêne (je ne sais pas si c'est réellement en chêne, mais c'est le premier arbre qui m'est venue à l'esprit). Le policier entra sans même frapper.

Dans l'immense bureau se trouvait déjà 3 personnes. Dans les 2 fauteuils placés juste devant le bureau en chêne (je suis sûr que si je le dis assez souvent, à un moment donné je vais avoir raison) se trouvait Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint de mon père, et sa femme Lydia Martin, partenaire de mon entreprise car elle tenait un service traiteur. Sur le mur de droite, accoudé au montant d'une des 3 fenêtres se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux châtain.

Un sourire moqueur ornait ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence. Ce mec me plut tout de suite. Pas seulement parce qu'il est sexy (même si il faut avouer que le mettre dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas plus que cela), mais parce qu'il semblait être un meneur, un chef de meute débordant de charisme et de charme animal. Ouah! Les hommes sexy me rende poétique. C'est alors qu'une voix sortit de nulle part détourna mon attention de ce bel apollon.

\- Alors tu as enfin décidé de te montrer Stilinski?

La voix grave provenait du bureau. Pas du bureau en tant que tel (même si venant d'un bureau en chêne on peut s'attendre à tout) mais de la personne se tenant assis derrière. Je ne pouvais le voir à cause des fauteuils qui le cachaient, par contre je voyais la pointe de ses cheveux noirs. Mais malgré le fait que je ne pouvais apercevoir son visage, sa voix chaude et grave fit se propager un frisson de plaisirs le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Désolé, dit mon père, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. En chemin j'ai dû sauver la belle au bois dormant ici présente.

En disant cela, il avait fait un vague geste de la main vers moi.

\- Oui, dis-je en papillonnant des yeux, je dormais tranquillement dans une salle de réunion, attendant que le prince, pas une princesse, vienne me réveiller d'un doux baiser d'amour. Même si après 4 heures… Je veux dire 100 ans à attendre, je préfèrerais de loin qu'il me baise sauvagement. Contre un mur de préférence, ajoutais-je pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Oh non, trop d'information. Je pourrais parfaitement me passer de certain détails Stiles, grommela le sheriff en secouant la tête.

J'éclatai de rire ainsi que Jordan, Lydia et le bel inconnu. Tandis que l'homme assis au bureau, surement le maire, resta silencieux.

\- C'est bon de te revoir mec, dit Parrish en se levant, ton humour m'a manqué lorsque j'étais à Boston.

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit une accolade virile. Genre, on se prend la main virilement avant de se donner une bonne grosse tape virile dans le dos. Vous voyez le topo? Après nos fermes retrouvailles, il retourna s'asseoir sur le siège près de celui de sa femme. Celle-ci justement, me salua d'un bref mouvement de tête et d'un sourire éblouissant.

\- Hé Stiles, contente de te revoir.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, gente dame, dis-je en effectuant une révérence parfaite et en lui faisant un baise main.

Elle gloussa.

\- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, dit mon père, mais il serait temps de retourner à notre objectif principal.

\- Qui est? Demanda Parrish

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais on nous a convoqué ici, alors ça doit être important.

\- Et ça l'est, intervint alors pour la première fois le châtain aux yeux bleus.

Il déplia son grand corps musculeux qui était auparavant appuyé sur le mur et alla s'asseoir sur le coin du grand bureau de chêne (je vous dis que c'est du chêne). Au même moment, l'homme brun installé au bureau releva la tête. Et lorsque ses yeux verts d'eau croisèrent les miens, mon cœur arrêta de battre. Bon, pas vraiment, mais vous comprenez la sensation. La sensation d'un amour instantané, d'un coup de foudre. Après au moins une bonne seconde d'eye contact, il détourna le regard. L'homme châtain (je ne connais toujours pas son nom) se remit en position debout et se tourna vers son homologue toujours assis.

\- Alors Monsieur le Maire, tu leur explique ou c'est moi qui le fais?

\- Je m'en occupe Peter, répondit le susnommé maire.

Et en disant cela, il se leva de son fauteuil et alla s'installer face à nous devant la fenêtre.

\- Pour commencer, je veux simplement dire à ceux qui ne le savaient pas, et il dit ça en me regardant, que je suis le nouveau maire de Beacon Hills. Je m'appelle Derek Hale.

* * *

Alors, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! Je vous revois dans deux semaine pour le prochain!


	2. Quand les dieux vous détestent

Voici le chapitre deux de la fic. Il est un peu court, mais il saura étancher votre curiosité. Pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris, c'est un UA. Et certaines choses ont changés par apport au premier chapitre. Les heures, par exemple ne sont pas raccord, mais ça importe peu dans l'histoire.

Pairing : Stiles + Derek = LOVE

Rating : M (pour les futurs chapitres)

Disclaimer: Teen wolf appartient à Jeff Davis... La tristesse...

* * *

Chapitre 2

La journée avait vraiment, mais vraiment très mal commencée. Pour débuter, mon réveil n'avait pas sonné à 7 heures comme chaque matin. En fait, il n'avait pas sonné du tout. À cause de cela, je m'étais réveillé à 9 heures 30. Heure à laquelle, d'habitude, je suis déjà au travail depuis longtemps. Nouveau travail de plus, en tant que maire. Ensuite, en me levant précipitamment (dû à mon réveille-matin de merde) je m'étais violement cogné le petit orteil contre le pied de ma table de nuit et je m'étais étalé de tout mon long sur le sol. Où justement mon chien Alpha (c'est son nom) venait juste d'être malade. J'étais alors tombé directement dans une grosse flaque de vomi. Yeah ! La joyeusité ! (Auteure : voici un mot bizarre que j'utilise souvent. Et puis, bien sûr, il n'y a aucun sarcasme dans cette phrase…)

Après cela, j'avais au moins pu prendre une douche. Mais le dieu de l'eau chaude semblait lui aussi m'avoir abandonné. Après cet arrosage glacial, lorsque je fus enfin débarrassé de la matière visqueuse et de l'odeur pestilentielle, je voulus m'habiller. Pour finalement me rendre compte qu'Alpha n'avait pas juste dégobillé sur le plancher de ma chambre. Je mis tout dans la machine à laver.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos, que je prenne un petit-déjeuner (une banane fera l'affaire), que je me brosse les dents, que je trouve mes clés et ensuite, seulement ensuite, je pourrai partir travailler. Après avoir enfilé les mêmes vêtements que la veille, qui étaient un t-shirt noir, un jean noir et des botte noires (classique quoi…), avoir mangé une barre tendre (penser à racheter des bananes) et m'être lavé les dents, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver mes clés. Mais cela ne s'annonçait pas une tâche facile, car du plus loin que je me souvienne (j'ai quand même 29 ans de vie derrière moi*1), entre les clés et moi il y avait toujours eu une relation de haine. Pas amour/haine, non non, de la haine pure et dure. La divinité des clés devait réellement me détester. Je pensais même en écrire un livre : «Où sont mes clés ?», autobiographie de Derek Sales Hale. Ce livre résumerait ma vie entière.

Tandis que je vidais chacune des poches de ma veste en cuir, j'avisai le trousseau installé sur un petit crochet à gauche de la porte. Juste au-dessus, un petit écriteau indiquait : «Clés de Derek Hale». Loué soit Laura ! Je la remercierai ce soir. Une bonne bouteille de scotch devrait faire l'affaire. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée et je pris mon porte-clés. Après avoir barré la porte, je me ruai vers la voiture. Enfin assis sur le siège du conducteur, je démarrai la voiture. Mais avant de quitter le stationnement, je fis une rapide prière (même si je ne suis pas croyant) pour que rien d'autre de fâcheux ne m'arrive.

* * *

J'inspectai la rue à travers ma fenêtre. Rien. Ensuite, je regardai par la vitre côté passager et même par la vitre de derrière. Nothing. Nada. Aucune voiture, aucun vélo, pas un piéton. Il n'y avait même pas un putain de papillon dans aucune des deux rues de l'intersection ! Alors, pourquoi avais-je un très mauvais pressentiment ? Lorsque je fus certain d'avoir fait mon stop*2, j'appuyai légèrement sur l'accélérateur, faisant en sorte que j'avance aussi rapidement qu'une tortue asthmatique. (Auteure: Déjà qu'une tortue normale ça n'avance pas très vite, imaginez qu'elle soit asthmatique…).

Tout d'un coup, le son strident d'un klaxon déchira le silence. Dans un crissement de pneu, une vielle jeep bleu sortie de nulle part, dépassa ma Camaro et fila à toute vitesse dans la rue déserte. Ça devait être un mec en retard au travail (comme moi) ou qui avait un rendez-vous important… Je regardai l'heur sur le tableau de contrôle (Auteure : Pour moi l'intérieur d'une Camaro, c'est comme l'intérieur d'un vaisseau extraterrestre, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça ressemble.). Elle indiquait 10h42. Quoi ? Oh putain ! Mon rendez-vous ! Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Le temps que j'arrive au bureau et que je prépare mes dossiers pour la réunion, 11h30 sera largement dépassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'habiter si loin de la ville ?

Je pesai sur le champignon et la voiture accéléra brusquement jusqu'à rejoindre la Jeep qui m'avait dépassé quelques instants auparavant. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre conducteur. Celui-ci tenait le volant d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il mangeait un sandwich (ou quelque chose de ressemblant). Par contre, ses yeux était fixés sur la route. Mais il semblait si concentré, que j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas aperçu. Je continuai à rouler à côté de lui pendant un moment. Environ un kilomètre plus loin, nous nous arrêtâmes à une lumière rouge. Et cette fois, je pris plus de temps pour détailler le chauffeur de la Jeep.

Celui-ci, même si sa voiture était arrêtée, gardait les yeux en avant, la regardant fixement en serrant ses mains sur le volant (il avait terminé son sandwich). Mon regard monta le long de ses bras tendu (qu'il avait assez musclés) jusqu'au début de la manche de son t-shirt rouge, où les prémisses d'un tatouage apparaissait. Mon attention se porta plus haut lorsque je vis sa mâchoire fine remuer. Celle-ci, recouverte de quelques grains de beauté s'agitait, car son propriétaire avait commencé à se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Mon regard remonta encore, jusqu'à atteindre son nez, qu'il avait joliment retroussé. Je ne pouvais percevoir la couleur de ses yeux, mais ils devaient être magnifiques au vu du reste de la personne. Sur le sommet de sa tête, une masse de cheveux brun ébouriffé retombait souplement sur la nuque de l'homme. Il était simplement magnifique. Je baissai soudainement les yeux vers mon entrejambe.

\- Merde, Mini-Derek, c'est vraiment pas le moment…

J'avais une érection. Une putain d'érection en observant un inconnu. Shit. En plus, il avait fallu que je le rencontre en cette journée malchanceuse. Car quelque seconde à peine après avoir commencé à l'observer (et à avoir une trique d'enfer…), la lumière passa au vert et le bel inconnu démarra en trombe. Et moi, comme un con, je continuai de fixer l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter sans redémarrer la voiture. Je ne repris contact avec la réalité qu'une minute plus tard, lorsque je fus sûr que tout était calme dans mon jean. Et alors que je reprenais ma position initiale (la tête tournée vers l'avant, sans bave au coin des lèvres) et que j'approchais mon pied de l'accélérateur, le feu de circulation redevint rouge. Journées de merde !

* * *

En arrivant 4 heures plus tard dans le parking de la mairie, qui se trouvait aussi être mon lieu de travail, je me fis un petit topo mental du trajet infernal que je venais de faire.

Ce que j'ai frappé avec ma voiture :

\- 3 écureuils

\- 1 porc-épic

\- 1 cycliste (il était plus solide qu'il en avait l'air le petit vieux...)

\- 4 pigeons

\- Et beaucoup, je dis bien beaucoup d'insectes.

Ce que j'ai frappé avec mes poings :

\- Un connard homophobe (il m'avait traité de faggot*3)

\- 2 douchebag complètement saoul (même s'il est midi)

\- Et un arbre (ne me demandez pas comment c'est arrivé…)

Ce qui est arrivé à cause de toute es conneries :

\- Je me suis mis à dos toute la communauté homophobe de Beacon Hills (mais bon, ça c'était déjà fait, je suis gay et puis, ce n'est pas un grand mal, loin de là...)

\- Je me suis cassé quelques doigts en frappant les 2 soûlons qui draguait de façon un peu trop prononcé un jeune étudiant.

\- Je me suis fait arrêter par la police pour «agression».

\- Je me suis fait libérer par la police lorsqu'ils ont su que j'aidais Liam (l'étudiant), et non que je le brutalisais.

\- Je me suis vraiment fait libérer par la police lorsqu'ils ont su que j'étais le nouveau maire.

\- Je suis allé à l'hôpital pour que l'on me pose des attelles sur les doigts.

\- Un jeune arbre s'est mystérieusement fait casser en deux.

\- Et finalement je suis arrivé au travail à 3h de l'après-midi (ce qui veut dire 5h30 de retard. Yeah !) et j'ai complètement oublié mon rendez-vous de 11h30.(Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment occupé)

Mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tout ça continue toute la journée, si seulement cela m'avait empêché d'aller travailler.

* * *

Je sais, je vous coupe l'histoire, mais je voulais absolument publier ce soir alors... J'espère simplement que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas (et même si c'est pas le cas) reviews?

*1: L'acteur de Derek, Tyler Hoechlin, a eu 29 ans en septembre 2016.

*2: Je suis en train de faire mon cours de conduite, alors la sécurité avant tout!

*3: Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, faggot signifie pédale ou tapette, et c'est un mot que j'ai en horreur étant bisexuelle(si j'avais été hétéro cela m'aurait horripiler aussi, en fait). Mais il fallait que j'explique le coup de colère de Derek et ce mot me semblai approprié à la situation.

Voili, voilou!Je publie la suite dans 2 semaines. Bonne semaine bande de Bachibouzouk ;)


	3. Sexy et Sourcil ou comment décrire Derek

Désolé!Gomen! J'ai 3 jours de retard! Vous avez le droit de me tuer! Mais pensez-y, comment auriez vous la suite sans moi? Bonne lecture! Je vous aime bande de Bashibouzouk!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapitre 3

POV Derek

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur mon bureau avec un «bang» sonore. Et je refis le même geste 3 fois de suite. Je sentais qu'un hématome allait apparaître sur mon front dans quelques heures, mais je m'en foutais. Il m'était arrivé pire dans ma journée, bien pire. Je levai les yeux pour observer la feuille de papier que je tenais dans ma main gauche. Comme cette lettre par exemple. Je la dépliai, et je la relus pour la quatrième fois.

Comme dans les mauvais films policiers, le texte avait été découpé dans des magazines (ou plusieurs, j'en sais rien moi…) et avait été collé par petits morceaux sur toute la surface de la page. Voici ce qui y était écrit :

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vous monsieur le maire**_

 _ **Qui êtes un homme grincheux**_

 _ **Devriez garder les yeux ouverts**_

 _ **Sinon cela serait dangereux**_

 _ **Car lors d'un événement important**_

 _ **Nous poserons plusieurs bombes**_

 _ **Qui, en explosant,**_

 _ **Vous enverrons dans vos tombes**_

 _ **Pour plus d'information,**_

 _ **Consultez monsieur Stilinski**_

 _ **Car en tant que bon garçon**_

 _ **Il vous aidera à tout prix.**_

.

.

La lettre était signée : **O.V.N.I.**

Personne ne sait ce que signifie ce nom (peut-être l'Organisation des Ventriloques Norvégiens Imbéciles…). Mais malgré son nom ridicule (O.V.N.I., non mais sérieusement?) ceux qui avait envoyé la lettre se trouvait à être un groupe d'extrême droite très dangereux et connu de tous les États-Unis. Ils s'étaient fait connaître en posant des bombes dans une dizaine d'événements différents et à chaque fois, ils envoyaient une lettre au préalable au maire de chaque ville dans lesquels ils étaient organisés. Et comme on pourrait s'y attendre d'un groupe qui aime faire exploser des gens, les victimes se comptaient, à plus de 75%, de noirs et de membre de la communauté LGBT. Puis si on additionnait le nombre de morts de chaque attentat, cela donnerait plus de 200 personnes tuées. Je posai mon front contre le bureau et je réfléchis à ce que je devrais faire. Je restai de longues minutes dans cette position à cogiter. Je ne repris contact avec la réalité que lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de mon bureau. Et sans même que je lui réponde, mon oncle Peter ouvrit la porte et pénétra*1 dans la pièce. Bien sûr, il n'oublia pas de refermer la porte derrière lui.

«Oh», grognais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher, «Exactement la personne que je voulais _absolument_ voir.»

Et cela fut dit sans aucun sarcasme….

«Je suis content de te voir aussi cher neveux», dit Peter sans paraître vexé pour un sou. «Je voulais juste te dire que je venais de trouver un mec endormis dans la salle de réunion…»

«C'est vraiment pas le moment pour tes conneries!» Grognais-je (à ce qui paraît, je grogne énormément). «J'ai eu une journée de merde et ce n'est vraiment pas tes foutaises qui vont l'arranger.»

«Allons mon petit loup» Dit l'autre homme en s'asseyant sur le coin de mon bureau.

Je grognai une autre fois en entendant le surnom ridicule dont il m'avait affublé.

«Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire» continua néanmoins mon oncle. «Tu sais que tu peux tout dire à tonton Peter.»

«Ça c'est à vérifier» dis-je en soupirant.

Mais je fini tout de même par tout lui raconter. Du début à la fin. Néanmoins sans lui parler du moment gênant dans la voiture, de ce matin. Parce que de 1 : c'est gênant. De 2 : ça ne regardait que moi. Et de 3 : Il se foutrait totalement de ma gueule. Et ça, c'est une des choses que j'essaye d'éviter le plus possible dans la vie. Lorsque j'eus fini de raconter l'épisode de mes déboires avec la justice, Peter riait tellement que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Mission «Empêcher Peter de se foutre de moi» : échoué.

Mais lorsqu'il vit mon regard (le regard sérieux n.2 : «Tu sais que je suis capable de t'arracher les dents avec une pince rouillé?»), il redoubla d'hilarité.

«Désolé Derek», dit mon oncle en reprenant sa respiration, «mais il faut que tu avoues que c'est tordant!»

«Mais ça, ce l'est beaucoup moins» dis-je en lui tendant la lettre que je tenais encore dans ma main.

En remarquant ce que je lui donnais, Peter cessa brusquement de rire. Et tandis qu'il prenait en main la feuille de papier et qu'il lisait ce qui y était écrit, l'expression de son visage passa de légèrement moqueuse à complètement effaré. Il recula de quelques pas et se laissa choir sur un des deux fauteuils devant mon bureau. Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, mon oncle releva la tête et me regarda directement dans les yeux.

«Bon», commença-t-il, «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?»

«Tu as bien lu ce qui est écrit, non? Il est temps d'Appeler le sheriff Stilinski.»

.

.

.

.

.

 ****************************** **Sterek****************************

.

.

POV Stiles

.

.

«Maintenant vous savez tout», dit le maire Derek en nous regardant chacun notre tour.

Ah ben ça alors. Qui aurait cru que le maire d'une ville comme Beacon Hills pouvait être aussi sexy? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important pour le moment. Nous avons une menace d'attentat au cul! Putain, mais que ces connard d'O.V.N.I. aillent se faire foutre! Sûr que je ne vais pas les laisser poser tranquillement leurs petits explosifs comme si de rien n'était. Ils vont voir de quel bois ça se chauffe un Stiles! Parole de Stilinski! Puis ils m'avaient nommé dans leur foutu lettre. Parce que bon, on ne dit pas «gentil garçon» en parlant de mon père. Mais avant que j'aie pu aller plus loin dans mes menaces intérieures, la voix de l'adjoint du Sheriff, Jordan Parrish, me sortit de mes pensées.

«Mais pourquoi ils nous auraient avertis si ils voulaient vraiment faire exploser des bombes?»

Un silence inconfortable accueilli cette question. Tout le monde semblait chercher une réponse.

«C'est leur mode opératoire», dis-je soudainement, «Je me rappelle avoir fait des recherches là-dessus il y a un moment. Leur but c'est de nous faire peur. Ils aiment jouer avec nous.»

«C'est exactement ça», renchérit Lydia, «c'est de la torture psychologique. Ils enferment tous ceux au courant pour les bombes dans une bulle de peur. Ce qui va irrémédiablement mener à faire des erreurs. C'est dans la nature de l'homme.»

Tandis que chacun envisageait ces possibilités, l'homme châtain, je pense qu'il s'appelle Peter, prit la parole :

«C'est tout à fait possible ma chère. Et je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes? Vous, ainsi que le jeune homme derrière vous.»

Par le clin d'œil aguicheur qu'il m'envoya je devinai qu'il parlait surement de moi. Mais désolé mon pote, j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur le maire Derek (Auteure : Stiles ne sait pas encore que Peter est l'oncle de Derek, alors chutttt!). Et quand j'ai une cible, je ne laisse pas tomber. Sauf si je reçois des signes clairs que c'est impossible.

«Moi», commença la belle rousse, «je suis la femme de Jordan, Lydia Martin. Et lui,» dit-elle avant que j'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, «c'est Stiles Stilinski, le fils du Sheriff et PDG De la compagnie Wolf Pack Inc.»

Je fis un petit salut militaire en regardant Derek. C'est comme ça que je remarquai le regard surpris qu'il posa sur moi.

«D'après ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'à maintenant, je dirais que vous pourriez être très utile dans cette situation.

«Merde!» S'exclama soudainement Derek en me regardant et en plissant le front, «J'ai complètement zappé notre réunion!»

«Et c'est juste là que vous percutez?» répondis-je, «j'ai poireauté pendant 4 heures, et même si vous aviez de bonnes raisons, je vous en veux toujours et il va falloir trouver une très bonne façon de vous excuser!»

Le sous-entendu sexuel ne le fit même pas broncher. Sauf ses sourcils, qui se froncèrent encore plus. Après ça, la conversation repris comme si je n'étais pas là. Et malgré la situation catastrophique (les poseurs de bombes), je ne pris pas part à la discussion. Après quelques minutes toutefois, mon attention se tourna de nouveau vers Derek. Et même avec mon cerveau d'hyperactif, je réussis à rester focalisé seulement sur lui. À un moment, Derek fronça encore plus les sourcils (sérieux, ces sourcils défient les lois universelles). Et j'eus la subite envie des faire disparaitre ces plis de son front avec ma bouche. Merde, 2 minutes que je le connais, et il me fait déjà perdre mes moyens. Mais ça ne se fait pas non plus d'être aussi sexy.

Cette barbe de 3 jours sur cette mâchoire forte et volontaire. Cette bouche délicieusement ourlée et charnue qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Et ce corps, mon dieu, ce corps! Recouvert d'une belle peau caramel et de muscles finement sculptés, il était digne de figurer en première page de n'importe quel magazine. Et finalement, ce cul. La plus belle paire de fesse de l'humanité tout entière, malgré que je ne l'ai vu que recouvert d'un jean. Mais putain, c'était bandant…

«Hey»

La voix grave du maire me fit relever les yeux, que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de baisser.

«Hm» dis-je en remarquant que nous n'étions plus que lui et moi dans la pièce.

«Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous fixez vos pied sans rien dire?» demanda l'autre homme assis à son bureau en train de remplir des documents.

«Non, pas du tout.» Répondis-je en observant ses mains.

De belles et grandes mains. Avec de long doigt qui serait parfait pour…

«Et vous n'avez pas du tout écouté, je me trompe?»

Le maire releva la tête de ses papiers et il plongea ses yeux dans le miens.

«Non», répondis-je, «je pensais à (vous) Un projet en cours.»

«Bon.» Il dit ça en se pinçant l'arête du nez, «Je vais vous résumer ce qui s'est dit. Jordan Parrish s'occupera de la provenance de la lettre. Avec sa femme Lydia il écumera tous les bureaux de poste de la ville. Votre père a été chargé d'envoyer des patrouilles à chaque événement, des prochaines semaines, où il serait possible que les terroristes attaquent. Et mon oncle Peter, le mec inutile qui était là tout à l'heure, doit surement faire la tournée des bars.»

«Mais», dis-je lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, «Il y a beaucoup trop de chose à fêter cet été. Le bureau du Sheriff va manquer d'effectif pour couvrir chaque festivité. Par exemple, il y a : La Gay Pride, dont je m'occupe, la fête de quartier, l'Halloween des campeurs, la Saint-Glin-Glin-des-Meuh-Meuh…»

Pendant que je parlais, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Derek s'était levé et s'avançait vers moi.

«Il y a aussi la fête du Hamster, la reconstitution de la Bataille de Maquillage de 1981 et aussi…Hmphf.

Des lèvres douces et chaudes se pressaient sur les miennes. Les yeux verts d'eau de mon vis-à-vis étaient plongés dans les miens. Derek est en train de m'embrasser. Je fermai les yeux et je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Sa langue vint lécher ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant la permission pour entrer. Permission que je lui donnai immédiatement. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche et vint se frotter contre la mienne. Il mit sa main sur ma hanche et d'un coup sec, colla mon corps contre le sien. Mon érection grandissante frotta contre la sienne. Un gémissement sorti de ma bouche. En l'entendant, Derek approfondi le baiser. Mais tout d'un coup, il se recula et vint poser sa bouche tout contre mon oreille.

«Alors Stiles»

Sa voix grave me fit frissonner.

«Suis-je pardonné?»

* * *

.

.

Et puis, je suis pardonné?

À dans deux semaine. Et cette fois je vais essayer d'être à l'heure! ;)


	4. Dernier moment solitaire en jeep

Voici donc enfin le quatrième et dernier chapitre de la fic. Je sais que ça fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas publié, mais j'avais mes raisons. Et en plus pendant ce temps, j'en ai profité pour commencer une nouvelle fic. Alors je devrais la publier dans pas très longtemps.

Rating: M (quand même mérité)

Couple: Stiles x Derek

Note: je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le meilleur des chapitres, mais moi j'aime bien comment ça fini. Mais pour tout comprendre, il faut absolument avoir relu le chapitre 3. Alors sur ce, bonne lecture!

PS: Dans le chapitre, il y a une référence à «Astérix et Obélix : mission Cléopâtre» une des meilleurs films que j'ai jamais écouté. Pour ceux que ça tente, si vous trouver la réponse et que vous me l'envoyer en review, je vous dirai ce qui se passera dans ma nouvelle fanfic **_Seelenfreund._** _Genre ce qui se passe après le chapitre 1. Si ça vous tente pas, ne le faite pas._

KazukiTemura

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 ** _Dernier moment solitaire en jeep_**

Il reposa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de… Tout simplement se retourner et d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Hein?! WTF? What? De que quoi? Je clignai des yeux, perplexes, face au retournement de situation. Que venait-il de se passer au juste?

«Quoi, c'est tout?» couinais-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Et tandis que j'effleurais mes lèvres du bout de mes doigts, Derek leva ses yeux vers moi et me regarda froidement, le désir semblant tout à fait disparu. Et croisant ses grandes mains devant lui, il me dit :

«Ça, c'est à toi d'en décider Stilinski.»

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me désigna la porte, dans un geste m'indiquant implicitement de sortir. Soupirant de dépit et traînant les pieds - exactement comme un élève boudeur de primaire – j'ouvris lentement la porte avant de jeter un dernier regard au grand bureau. De chêne, bien évidemment. Je marmonnai dans ma barbe.

«Et moi qui pensais que tu allais me porter chance.»

Je soupirai une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. Et rendu dans le couloir, après tous les événements de la journée, mon cerveau se mit en mode _off_ et mon corps sur mode _automatique._ C'est ainsi que je me rendis à ma voiture. Et lorsque je fus enfin devant ma jeep, les clés en main, je montai sur mon siège. Mais ce fus seulement lorsque ma ceinture de sécurité fus attaché que je repris mes esprits. Et que je me rendis compte de mon érection. Putain! Les mecs (et les filles) qui travaillent à la mairie ont du bien se foutre de ma gueule en me voyant me promener avec la trique. Je regardai mon bas-ventre d'un œil accusateur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as à réagir à un si petit baiser, mini-Stiles? Ce n'était pratiquement rien…»

Mais comme pour me contredire moi-même j'eus soudain un flash de Derek serrant mes hanches entre ses mains et de son bas-ventre se frottant contre le mien. De sa langue pénétrant ma bouche. Et de ses muscles se contractant sous mes doigts. Les yeux fermés, je posai ma tête contre le volant de ma voiture. Finalement, me dis-je, ce n'était peut-être pas si petit que cela.

«Merde!» m'exclamais-je en donnant un léger coup de tête sur le klaxon, faisant ainsi peur à quelques pigeons posés sur les branches d'un arbre tout proche.

Je jetai un deuxième coup d'œil à mon entre-jambe qui se gonflait de plus en plus en réaction à mes pensées. Je soupirai pour, au moins, la millième fois de la journée.

«S'il n'était pas aussi bandant ça aiderait peut-être…»

Relevant soudainement la tête, je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentour. Et lorsque je fus assuré que l'on ne pourrait me surprendre, je laissai ma tête retomber devant moi et le bout de mes doigts effleurer ma douloureuse érection à travers mon jean. Je gémis lorsque je sentis la fermeture éclair frotter contre mon caleçon. Je refermai les yeux avant de reprendre mes caresses. Et lorsque je fus proche du point de non-retour, le claquement caractéristique d'une porte qui se ferme retentit dans le stationnement désert. Stoppant complètement tout mouvement, je relevai la tête pour voir qui venait de sortir du bâtiment.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque ce fut Derek que j'aperçu descendre tranquillement les marches de la mairie. Mini-Stiles (Kazuki : si vous n'aviez pas compris, il parle de son pénis.), qui se trouvait maintenant hors de sa prison de tissu, pris soudainement davantage de vigueur lorsque j'avisai la paire de lunette soleil que Derek avait enfilée sur son nez.

Dieu qu'il était sexy! Et maintenant mon sexe était tellement tendu qu'il frottait contre mon sweat-shirt. Ma main s'enroula alors d'elle-même autour de sa base avant d'entamer un léger mouvement de va et viens tandis que j'observai toujours Derek. Mes yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, même les plus infimes, pendant qu'il slalomait habilement entre les voitures. Et en même temps, ma main s'activait sans relâche sur mon érection. Je sentais la jouissance s'embraser au creux de mes reins tandis que je frottais mon gland rougi avec mon pouce. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Derek s'approcha d'une Camarro noire que je vins enfin, explosant en de long traits chaud dans ma main.

«Putain!» gémis-je en sentant les dernières secousses de mon orgasme traverser mon corps. C'était le meilleur moment en solitaire que j'avais passé de ma vie.

Et c'est les joues brûlantes et la main poisseuse que je me mis à la recherche de mouchoir en papier pour effacer les preuves de mon plaisir coupable. Lorsque j'eus fini, un nouveau claquement de porte me fit sursauter. J'avisais de nouveau la Camarro.

«Merde!» m'exclamais-je soudainement « Je peux pas laisser Derek partir sans moi!»

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait, j'ai refermé la fermeture éclair de mon jean et je suis précipitamment sorti de la jeep. Faisant bien gaffe à ne pas me prendre les pieds dans le tapis, je courus comme un dératé vers la voiture de Derek avant d'ouvrir la portière passager. Avant même de regarder Derek, je m'assis sur le siège et je refermai la porte. Et alors que j'allais commencer à parler, Derek me coupa dans mon élan :

«Stiles?»

«Non» répondis-je du tac au tac, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher «Je suis le Pape Mieczyslaw II. Paix à toi mon fils» ajoutais-je en faisant un signe de croix.

«Hein?»

«Ben, tu sais. Le pape, le chef de nous.»

«J'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire» dit Derek en faisant un geste vague de la main, «J'avais juste pas compris…» Il soupira «Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stilinski? »

«Ben, heu…»

J'hésitai à lui donner ma réponse. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi et qu'il enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux, je lui dis la vérité.

«Je me suis dit… Je me suis dit… Que j'avais envie de baiser, voilà!»

Derek sembla très surpris. Pour dire, il haussa les sourcils. (Kazuki : Miracle! *pleure de joie* Derek est capable de ne pas froncer les sourcils!)Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, je recommençai à parler.

«Déjà que ce matin j'ai perdu toute les parties de Tetris que j'ai joué, ensuite je me suis fait oublier dans une salle de conférence. Puis j'ai appris qu'un putain de groupe de poseur de bombe à la con menace l'événement que je prépare depuis des mois! Et en plus de tout ça, le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu m'embrasse avant de me laisser en plan.»

Je lui lançai un regard noir en disant cela.

«Alors, oui» ajoutais-je en approchant mon visage du sien «J'ai besoin de baiser pour décompresser, et là, maintenant, tu es le seul dont j'ai envie.»

Et finalement je posai de nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Quelques secondes plus tard_

Derek se détacha de ma bouche avant de doucement poser sa main sur ma joue et de murmurer :

«Stiles, est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre?»

* * *

Bon. C'étais la fin... Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je vous dises? Oui, il se peut que j'ai mis un peu de côté l'histoire de bombe, mais à la base je voulais simplement faire un Sterek. Puis de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux!

Mais bon, je vous remercie de m'avoir follow sur cette fic (ou pas) et de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. je suis contente de voir que vous avez apprécié.

Sur ce, on se revoit bientôt bande de bashibouzouk! Je vous aime!

KazukiTemura


End file.
